


I Totally Would've Fought Them

by SquidgyAndPenguin



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidgyAndPenguin/pseuds/SquidgyAndPenguin
Summary: Frank climbed a tree, Gerard had to get him down somehow. Fluff occurs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please leave a kudos! Also sorry it's so short!

Gerard sighed as he walked out the back door of his house, his jacket zipped up and a mug of steaming coffee in his hands. The cold air bit at his bare hands, and a small shiver racked his frame. 

He took a small sip of his drink and looked up at the big oak tree that stood in the corner of the back yard.   
And there he was, Frank fricken Iero. The short man had climbed up a tree and now Gerard could not get the younger down. 

“Frank, come down!” He called out, but only got a loud NO! In reply. Sometimes he didn't think his boyfriend was any older than eight. Gerard let out a small groan, before taking a deep breath and looking back up at the tree. 

His hazel eyes bore into the leafs where you could see the shivering form of Frank. The younger had brought out a jacket but it was ripped and torn and he had been out here for quite awhile. 

“Frank, you're gonna freeze to death!” Gerard called out, trying to reason with the younger. “And then that will be the way I go!” Frank yelled back. 

Gerard sighs and walks back into the house, thinking about a way he could get his childish boyfriend back on the ground and into the house so he won't get sick. 

And it was like a lightbulb turned on in Gerards head as he let out a small satisfied sound as he started moving around the kitchen. About thirty minutes later, Gerard had successfully made a batch of cookies.   
He put the cookies on the counter before walking outside, maybe he could get Frank down without bribing the boy. “Frank, I'm going to call the police!” He yelled up. 

“Go ahead!” Frank yelled back, “I'll fight them!” 

Gerard sighed, “I got cookies!” He called. And it was like he said he had Frank concert tickets as the boy scrambled down the tree in 2 seconds flat. 

Frank ran inside and Gerard walked in after him to see the boy stuffing his face with cookies. “I totally would of fought them.” He said to Gerard. 

Gerard gave a small chuckle at his tiny, punk, boyfriend. He shook his head and let out a small sigh with a smile on his face, “I know you would've.”


End file.
